harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest King (AP)
The Harvest King ( さま Kami-sama, lit. God) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is also one of the special marriage candidates. The Harvest King is the supreme god and an overseer. He watches over the whole land. A very busy individual, he has had very little interaction with humans. He will make it very clear that he doesn't understand mortal beings, but finds your character interesting. The Harvest King has a very sophisticated way of speaking, and doesn't seem to understand simple human feelings. As such, he is a hard character to befriend, infatuate, and socialize with. It is possible though, and he will warm up to you in time if you do choose to socialize with him. It is not easy, however, as the Harvest King only likes a select number of gifts that are rare or expensive. The Harvest King never leaves his throne room on top of the mountain, and can be reached easily after he creates the shortcut to the top of the mountain.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com Although him and the Harvest Goddess are both important deities, the two will never marry. If the main character married her, he will reveal his real name. 'Unlocking' Unlike the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest King is not available to meet at the beginning of the game. Only after ringing all 5 bells can you meet the Harvest King.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com *Return all 5 bells to their frames and ring them all. *Once all 5 bells have been rung, return to the Harvest Goddess. She will tell you to climb to the top of the mountain to summon the Harvest King. However, only one who is considered a "hero" can do this. *Earn a "Hero" title by making a certain amount of money in one category (animal products, crops, fishing, mining) and check your farm degree at the end of the month. If you've earned the Hero title, you will now be able to meet the King. *Climb to the top of the Upper Garmon Mine. The mine is 45 floors total, and you can only meet the King before 5PM. If you've met the requirements, the sprites should be at the top of the mountain waiting for you. *The sprites will ring all 5 of their bells in perfect unison, and this will summon the Harvest King. He will restore the Goddess Tree and the game's main story will end.Animal Parade Walkthrough fogu.com Once you have unlocked the Harvest King, he will create a shortcut that makes it easy to access the top of the mountain. This makes it easy to come and speak to the Harvest King at any point.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Gifts' Marriage Requirements To marry either the Harvest King or Harvest Goddess, the main storyline must be completed. This means: *Ringing all 5 bells. *Becoming a Hero, and earning the Hero title. Becoming a Hero has it requirements as well, so check them out before you start playing to have them in mind so you are not stuck on one thing when you have finished everything else. *Have the Harvest King revive the Goddess Tree by having him visit the Goddess Spring. After these steps are completed, you will then want to save your game so you can continue playing. You may then start to work on courting the Harvest King/Goddess.Animal Parade Walkthrough fogu.com Just like with any marriage candidate, they must be at 9 hearts before you can propose. You must still have a Blue Feather to propose, and your house level must be 2 or greater. You must also watch all of their heart events. For each bachelor or bachelorette, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. For the Harvest King/Goddess, there is only an event taking place at 4, 7, and 9 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Heart Events Gift (4 Heart Event) When the Harvest King has 4 hearts, he will give you a present. Unlike all of the other bachelors or bachelorettes of the game, you have to go and get the present yourself! Visit the Harvest King at his throne before noon. If you talk to him and you have the right amount of hearts, he will present you with an apple. Unlike most presents, you will already know what the present is before you actually accept it! If you choose to accept the present, you will get a Shining Apple. Declining the present will disappoint the Harvest King, and will not increase your affection with him. Accepting the present will please the Harvest King, and he is glad that you like the present. Shining Apples are one of the Harvest King's most loved gifts, and so it may be a good item to re gift for some extra heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) At 7 hearts, the Harvest King will come to your farm in the morning and requests that you speak to him at his throne after you're done with your work at 16:00. Meet the Harvest King on top of the mountain if you accepted his offer at 16:00. No humans know deities true names, as it means sharing a special connection. The Harvest King will express that he wishes to tell you his true name, and if you'd like to know his name as well. Answering with yes implies that you would like to be with the Harvest King, and he will be pleased. Answering negatively will have the opposite effect. One day when you swear your love to each other, the Harvest King says that you will know his name. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) When you have seen all of the Harvest King's events, and have his heart level at 9 you can propose to him. Travel to the top of the mountain and show the King your Blue Feather. If he wishes to marry you, a special scene will play. The Harvest King will ask if you are trying to say you'd like to marry him. Like with other candidates, you will get options as to what you'd like to say as a proposal. Any of the options will suffice, and will cause the Harvest King to agree. He agrees to make vows with you, although he cannot live with you. You are free to come and visit him at any time though, however. Because he is a special candidate, the King will arrange your wedding date. He will ask you to come to his throne on a date that he's set. That will be your wedding day, and he will prepare a ceremony for you when you arrive. Wedding On the day of your wedding, your character will wake up and head to the mountaintop to meet the Harvest King. There will be no chores, errands, or free time during the day to do anything on your wedding day. The Harvest King will be waiting at the mountaintop, and the Harvest Sprites will act as the priest to finalize your marriage. Although the King is resistive to go along with a human ceremony, the sprites will go along with it anyways, and you will be asked to promise to fulfill your vows. After promising, the Harvest King will present your character with a symbol of his love. Instead of the traditional blue feather ring that your character gets with a regular marriage candidate, the Harvest King will present you with a red ring. The Harvest King will reveal his true name as Ignis after kissing and finalizing the marriage. With marriages to special candidates, your character will always be dressed in a tuxedo/dress while your spouse will be dressed in their normal clothing. After the ceremony, you will be transported back to your house. Because the Harvest King cannot live with you, he will stay on the top of the mountain. ---- Married Life Being married to the Harvest King isn't easy, as he will not live with you in your home. He is not available to help with chores, and will not make you lunches at the start of the day.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After your wedding ceremony, the Harvest King will give you a recipe for a Hearty Lunch, but you are expected to make it yourself. Although it is possible to have children with both the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess, they will not help you raise your children. The Harvest King can always be found at the mountain top. He may return home for important events, but will stay at his throne the rest of the time. Be sure to remember the important dates, (i.e. your birthday, your child(ren)'s birthday(s). 'Children' Unlike every other bachelor, the Harvest King will not be around to help you raise your children. You must have 16 hearts before you will get an event from the Harvest King asking about having children.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Personality If you've married the Harvest King, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Fiery, or Scholarly. The Romantic personality is not available for any of your children if you marry the Harvest King.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance The Harvest King's children will always have hair that is a bright orange, and eyes that are red. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters